


monster

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone calls Berwald a monster, but Timo can't see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	monster

Timo had been told he fell in love with a monster. An irredeemable, frightening monster who stole children away from their beds at night and devoured them, who snapped little puppies' necks and chopped them up for dinner. Timo was told time and time again that the man who held his hand was  _no good._    
  
But the hand that holds his own is so gentle. It's large, bearish, rough, yet it compliments his and gives him strength. Timo smiles when his hand is kissed and he reaches out to his monster, cupping his face and feeling every inch of his skin. When he feels his monster's features relax, his smile tugs wider.  
  
He knows Berwald Oxenstierna, he knows and has felt every inch of him. Timo trusts his own judgement. The man who kisses his forehead and then the rest of his body down to his feet (which always coaxes a tickled laugh out of the Finnish man) is quite possibly the most wonderful person he has ever met.   
  
There is no other man who makes him feel so loved. His friends worry because they "care," but they do not know Berwald. They do not know Berwald and Timo's history. Berwald returns home from work and always lets Timo know he is there, that he missed him. He always scoops up the younger man into his arms and kisses him, nuzzles him. He fixes them dinner and tells a few jokes. No one makes Timo laugh harder. He's so witty and funny, he's so charming and wonderful. While Timo noticed him first because of his strong presence and his thick accent, his quiet and shy demeanor (which all broke when Timo asked if he was Swedish and the two of them had long conversations in the language), he knows the man is nothing short of handsome. His strong jaw, his short and choppy hair (blond, Berwald had informed him), his large and deft hands that held him close, the strength of his entire body: they are all nothing short of handsome. His nose is sharp and his lips are thin, but they are so gentle and soft.   
  
"Ber," Timo whispers, languid and happy as he sprawls out over his lover. Berwald makes him feel safe. He trusts him. Those hands slide over his bare body and Berwald kisses him a dozen times over. He coaxes giggles and airy sighs out of Timo, stolen away but his lips against Timo's. Berwald holds him there, slowly guiding him through the kiss. He brushes his tongue over the top lip and pulls back, smirking.  
  
"I thought I tired you out," Berwald teases. Timo huffs and shakes his head, eyes open. His gentle monster tells him his eyes are beautiful, that  _he_ is beautiful and he believes him. Welcoming him happily, he's arching toward his touch, gasping and returning to the routine of moaning his name and slamming his hips downward.  
  
On his birthday, Berwald prepares him with a fantastic feast and hands him a hand-crafted Moomin plush. Timo squeals in delight, as though he had just turned eleven rather than twenty one. The man can't help but smile wider. He promises Timo he'll take him to Moomin World and he'll describe to him everything. It comes as a surprise to see him cry at that, hands coming to cup his face. Strong hands cover smaller ones and he leans his forehead against Timo's.   
  
"I get so emotional over the weirdest things," he admits. Berwald simply shakes his head.   
  
His monster proposes to him at Moomin World. His sunglasses are taken off as they sit on the bench, and going in the spirit of describing all of the sights to Timo, he describes he has a box in hand and he's kneeling before him. Timo's eyes are wide and filled with tears by the time he stammers out a proposal. It's perfect to him in every way. No one else would scream "yes" and latch onto the man before him. No one else would allow the frightening and imposing man to slide a ring on their finger.   
  
He is completely fine with this.  
  
The man Timo loves is no monster. He is a gentle, loving man who has stolen his heart and devoured it with care, who welcomes a tiny puppy into their home and fixes dinner for four. Timo is reminded time and time again that the man who holds his hand is  _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Timo is blind in this story, something I didn't want to make obvious in the telling of it. I hope some of you caught it! I wanted it to be subtle. Originally, there was going be a scene with Eduard and him, where Timo would tell him he "can't see Berwald the way everyone else does," a further hint. I left it out in the end.


End file.
